Access to a packet data network (PDN), such as the Internet, can be accomplished using various different access technologies. For example, fixed or wireline access may be provided using copper based networks and/or optical-based networks, while wireless access may be provided using a cellular or radio access network. Generally, the cellular network provides packet access to mobile devices such as smart phones or tablets and fixed or wireline access provides packet data access in home or office environments.
Cellular networks typically use a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card to in order to authenticate and authorize user, or more particularly user equipment, access to the wireless services the user has subscribed to. In contrast, fixed or wireline access often requires authentication and authorization using credentials such as a user name and a password, or similar approach. Wireline access is often provided through a local residential gateway (RG) or modem that must be configured appropriately, including for example provisioning of the username and password, to provide the packet data network access. If there are any mis-configurations in the residential gateway (RG) or modem, network access may not be possible and further online diagnosis by technical support personnel may be difficult or even impossible.